


Put Away the Fangs

by HufflepuffMommy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Prompt:"Draco, my university friends are Muggles! Tell me you didn't invite an actual vampire to this Halloween party.""Calm down, Granger, the muggles will hear you."





	Put Away the Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A Very Dramione Halloween Drabble/One-shot Writing Contest. Special thanks to Sweet Little Bullet for beta-ing!

Hermione glanced over her “Halloween Party” checklist for the fifth time. “I think that’s everything.”

Her roommate, Matilda, nodded in agreement. “I really don’t think there’s anything else we can do. Is Draco still bringing beverages?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, he should be here soon, and I already have the ice and coolers waiting for them,” she said as she fiddled with a jack-o-lantern’s placement on a nearby table.

Hermione had always loved Halloween and was excited, albeit nervous, about hosting her first Uni party. She went all out with the decorations, with orange, black, green, and purple streamers and cutouts of pumpkins, skeletons, bats, and mummy’s placed everywhere. She made jelly from a mold that looked like brains and peeled grapes for “eyeballs”. Plus there were various cupcakes and pies, crisps and dip, chocolate covered pretzel sticks, vegetable platters, and so much more. She even had an area with fake Halloween accessories- such as silly hats, glasses, wands, vampire teeth- in case anyone came without a costume. She was currently wearing a black cat/witch hybrid costume while her roommate was dressed up as a sexy Cleopatra.

Games were set up which included bobbing for apples, darts, and pin the wart on the witch -- Hermione was against the game at first, but Matilda talked her into it, saying it was a staple at all the Halloween parties.

And last but not least, drinks. Lots and lots of drinks. Both of the alcoholic and non-alcoholic variety. That is, there _will be_ once Draco arrived with them.

She glanced at her watch and sighed irritably, wondering where her boyfriend of nearly two years was at.

“Relax, Hermione,” Matilda said, giving her friend a side-hug. “Everything is going to go off without a hitch.”

“I know, I know, you’re right.” Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves. “Everything is done and ready to go. We just need those drinks and the guests should be arriv--”

At that moment, the doorbell rang

Matilda gave Hermione a reassuring smile along with another squeeze before going to answer the door. Hermione went back into the kitchen to make sure everything was out when Matilda came back in, followed by a grumbling Draco, rubbing his arms.

“Look who I found!” Matilda said as she slung an arm around Draco’s shoulder. “Drakey-poo is here and he brought the drinks. Carried them up the stairs by himself and everything.”

Draco glowered at the girl and poked her in the ribs good-naturedly. “Don’t call me that, _Tilly_.”

Matilda stuck her tongue out at him and was about to retort when the doorbell rang again. “I’ll get it!” she announced as she bounced off.

Hermione giggled after her roommate as Draco walked over to her and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. When he was done he said, “Are you sure I can’t hex her?”

“Draco!” she said, laughing, slapping his chest. “No! Besides, she only teases you because you tease her.”

“She started it,” he grumbled, then held out his arms as Hermione placed a tray of food in them.

“Yes, well, please behave tonight. There will be a lot of people here and I don’t want anything to go wrong. Where’s your…” she lowered her voice to a whisper, ”wand?”  
Draco chuckled. “In my bag that I tossed in your room on the way over to the kitchen. Don’t worry love, nothing will go wrong.” He kissed her quickly again before heading to the living room, where the door was opened once again with more guests arriving.

* * *

 By the time the sun had set, the party was in full swing. There was music playing Halloween themed songs while people were laughing, eating, drinking, and playing games. Hermione was sitting on the sofa with Draco next to her, an arm hanging loosely around her shoulders while she chatted with Matilda and a few other guests. He was quiet and kept to himself mostly, feeling slightly out of place. He really didn’t understand why Hermione chose to go a Muggle Uni when there were some amazing Wizarding ones (like the one he was attending), but she was insistent, and far be it from him to tell her not to do something. It was hard sometimes, not being able to use magic when he was visiting her, but, he loved her and would do anything for her; including visiting her muggle Uni and going to her Muggle party, as long as she returned the favor. A smile crept up on his face at the thought of peeling her out of her cat costume later that night...

The doorbell rang and both Hermione and Matilda were caught up in their conversation that they didn't seem to hear it. Draco, ever the accommodating wizard that he was, got up and answered the door.

When he returned, he cleared his throat, interrupting the women. “Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Hermione for a moment. Privately.”

Matilda giggled into her red solo cup and nodded. “Yeah, sure that's fine. Just make sure after your snogging session that you fix your clothes this time, yeah?”

“That was one time!” Hermione hissed to her friend but still giggled at the memory. Draco tugged on her arm.

Hermione handed her own red cup to her friend. “I’ll be right back,” she said to the group, still giggling as Draco dragged her to her bedroom and closed the door. When he turned around, he was attacked by Hermione’s lips on his and her hands in his hair.

“Hermione,... I... have… to tell.... you something,” he said between kisses. Though he was currently losing his train of thought as she abandoned his lips to nibble his ear and work her way down to his neck.

“So talk,” she said, suckling on a particularly sensitive area under his jaw.

“Ok, so, you know how….” he trailed off as Hermione’s hands started going lower and lower towards his trousers. “You know love, as much as I love this right now, I can't…” he groaned as she palmed his growing bulge through his pants.

“Can’t what?” she said teasingly, slipping her hand into his pants and gripping his throbbing member.

Draco closed his eyes and groaned at the sensation, letting his head hit the wall behind him. He let her stroke him a few times before he grumbled and grabbed her hand and pulled it out of his pants, turning her quickly so that she was pinned to the wall, both hands held above her head with one of his. He kissed her hard before looking into her eyes.

“I need to tell you something but I really don’t think your hands should be in my pants when I do so. But promise me that we’ll continue this later, okay?”  
Hermione huffed out a grumble but complied. “Alright, fine. What did you want to tell me?”

Draco let go of her hands and ran one of his own through his hair.

“So you know how we’re having a Halloween party at _my_ university tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Well… there seems to have been a mix-up...”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed slightly. “What kind of mix-up.”

“I seemed to have given an invite to one of my friends and he’s here.”

Hermione closed her eyes and groaned.

“That’s not all.”

Hermione looked at her boyfriend and raised a brow. “Not all? What else?”

“He’s not just an ordinary wizard. He’s, well, a vampire.”

Hermione blinked a couple of time. “A what?”

“Vampire,” he said again.

A couple of long, agonizing seconds passed before Hermione’s mouth dropped. “Draco!” she screeched. “My university friends are muggles! Please, tell me you didn’t invite an actual vampire to this Halloween party!”

“Calm down Granger, or the _muggles_ will you,” he said slightly teasing but he quickly sombered when she glared at him. “As I said before, it was a mix-up with the invites. It wasn’t on purpose.”

“Well, then, _un_ mix-it-up,” she said crossing her arms.

He crossed his as well. “And how do you expect me to go about doing that?”

“Ask him to leave!” she hissed, pointing at the door. 

Draco frowned. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because that would be rude. He was invited, accident or not, and I already welcomed him into the house,” he said. “These kind of rules are more complicated with vampires. If I were to ask him to leave, he’d literally be dragged out by an unknown force. That would _definitely_ cause a scene.”

Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her fingers. After a moment she took a breath and looked up. “Ok, we can handle this. It’ll be fine. But can you talk to him? Explain that this party is full of muggles and he needs to put away his fangs for the night and use the fake ones provided instead?”

Draco scoffed. “Fake fangs? Hermione, that would be like asking us to ditch our wands and use sticks covered in glitter or something.”

Hermione glared at him as she pulled out a fake wand from her back pocket, which was indeed a stick, covered in hot glue, paint, and glitter.

“Oh…”

“Please… just…. fix this,” she pleaded.

He went to argue again but she cut him off. “If you fix this, and can either get him to leave or put away the fangs, then…. I’ll wear that green nightie you got me.”

Draco’s eyebrows went up to his hairline. “Including the thong?”

Hermione groaned inwardly (she really wasn’t a fan of thongs) but nodded. “Yes, even the thong.”

He walked over to her and cupped her face, kissing her hard before walking towards the door.

“Um, Draco?” she said as he reached for the doorknob.

He turned around “Yeah?”

“You might want to zip up your trousers,” she said, pointing to his crotch.

Draco looked down and cursed under his breath, fixing the zipper. He looked at her again and glared mockingly. “You minx. We’ll continue later.”

She nodded. “Later, definitely.”

* * *

Hermione wasn’t sure what Draco had said to the Vampire, but there didn’t seem to be a single incident that happened while the party was going. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the last of the guests left and only she, Draco, and Matilda were left to deal with the mess. Hermione had guided Matilda to the kitchen to start cleaning up in there while Draco picked up the living room (which she knew he would use magic to do so).

As Hermione was putting away food back into the refrigerator, Matilda asked, “Do you know Draco’s friend, Julian?”

Hermione gave her friend a questioning look.

Matilda rolled her eyes. “You know… tall, dark, handsome… dressed as a pretty convincing vampire?”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she turned quickly back towards the fridge. “Um, no, I don’t really know him. Why?”

“He seemed kind of… odd. We were talking for a while and he kept leaning over to smell my neck and at one point, we might have started snogging a bit and he kept nibbling one particular spot. Not that I minded, but he almost broke some skin… then he asked me to meet up tomorrow night at some nightclub,” Matilda said.

With her back towards her friend, Hermione panicked and bit her lip, trying to think of what to say to persuade her friend from not going out tomorrow night.

“But don’t worry. I’m not going to accept,” her friend continued.

“Oh? Why's that?” Hermione asked nonchalantly, trying to hide her relief.

“Because, can you imagine if he was a _real_ vampire? I’d basically be his next victim. I think I’ll play it safe and date guys who can meet up during the day,” Matilda said giggling, still slightly drunk. “Anyways, I’m done here and going to head to bed. You and Draco keep it quiet tonight, ok?” She sent a wink as she exited the kitchen.

Draco had just finished vanishing the last of the trash when Matilda entered the living room. He quickly stowed away his wand in his back pocket as she looked around the room in amazement. “How on Earth did you clean this up so quickly? Magic?”

Draco smirked at her and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, magic, good one, Tilly. You should probably go to bed before you start seeing things levitate and blame Hermione for witchcraft.”

Matilda laughed as she headed towards her room. “I’d never call Hermione a witch; she’s too sweet. Anyways, goodnight _Drakey-poo_. I’ll see you in the morning,” she said in a sing-song voice as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

Hermione entered the room just then and both she and Draco plopped onto the sofa, his arm automatically going around her shoulders as she snuggled into his side.

“I’m never throwing another party again,” she stated.

Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Never, hm?”

“Never. Well….” she looked up and grinned at him. “At least not until next Halloween.”

 


End file.
